The Language of Flowers
by Serenity Prime
Summary: "The Acacia has two meanings... Friendship and concealed love... I gave her the Acacia and told her it represented our friendship when in reality I was giving her a secret she would never know..."


**So I know what you're thinking. "OH MY GOD ANOTHER STORY, SERENITY? FINSIH THE OTHER TWO FIRST." **

**Just to let you know; for those of you who read "The Romeo to My Cinderella" the story is going to be deleted and re-written.**

**For those of you who read "Love Will Find a Way" I am already working on the next chapter for it and I am already planning to end it soon. **

**So this a Kiyoteru/Lily story as you can tell. Please enjoy my depressing attitude.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Almond Blossom**

* * *

Many people always knew that Kiyoteru Hiyama was a math genius. Everyone was sure that the normally calm young man would enroll in some Ivy League school and he would become some sort of famous mathematician and win many awards. But that was far from the truth. Kiyoteru detested math more than anything in the world. His true passion was floral design as strange as it sounded.

"Kiyo! What are you gonna study!" A young woman with raven black hair and bright red eyes asked.

Kiyoteru looked to the girl with a wry smile and responded, "Architecture."

"Him… I thought you would have gone into math." The girl said with a shrug sitting in front of him while waiting for the teacher to arrive in to their class.

"Everyone seems to think that, Mizki." He sighed. "I hate math."

"I know." Mizki laughed.

"What do you plan on doing?" He asked, curious about her plans for when high school was over.

"I'm going to try and get my novel published." She responded. "You'll let me live with you if I become a struggling writer, right?" Her joking smile made Kiyoteru laugh.

"Of course! What are best friends for! Maybe you'll manage to attract that boy-band member that you are so in love with." He laughed while adjusting his glasses.

"Kiyo-chan!" She whined in terror while throwing her hand over her face to cover her blush. "Shut up!"

Kiyoteru had to laugh at his friend's embarrassment. "Gomen, Gomen." He said patting her head. "I was only teasing."

"Students!" the teacher called entering the room. Immediately, everyone sat up straight and greeted their teacher in the respectful manner that they were taught. Class began and Kiyoteru dreaded it because it was math.

* * *

**-After School-**

* * *

"Kiyo-chan! Where are we going?" Mizki asked as they walked.

"I'm going to my house to tend to my garden. I don't know about you." He replied waving her off with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh! I love Kiyo-chan's garden! We should have tea there with Yuki-chan! I'm sure she would love it!" Mizki stated.

"Your little sister does love my garden." He murmured with a smile.

"Can we?" Pleeeease!" She begged tugging on his sleeve like a little child who wanted a toy.

"Of course! Let's go get her." He replied patting her head. That seemed to be how they were. Not many people could ever really start rumors that accused them of being romantic. They seemed more like family than anything.

The two made their way to the elementary school where a young girl stood. She looked over to see her elder sister and a dear friend.

"Mizki! Kiyo-chan!" She exclaimed running towards them with glee.

"Hi Yuki." Kiyoteru greeted patting her on the head.

"Yuki-chan! Kiyo-chan said we could have tea in his garden!" Mizki stated excitedly.

"Really?" The little girl asked looking up at Kiyo with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Hai!" he replied taking her hand and offering his arm to the older girl. "Shall we?"

The girls laughed at his act of chivalry as they walked to his house,

Upon arriving, Kiyoteru immediately went to the kitchen while the two girls were greeted by his mother.

The brown haired woman smiled as she greeted the two girls. "Mizki-chan! Yuki-chan! What brings you here?"

"Kiyo-chan said we could have tea in the garden!" Yuki explained while Kiyoteru set up the things outside.

"My! You girls have fun! I and Hiroki have to go run some errands. Tell your mother you're staying for dinner." She stated.

"Hai Hanako-baa-chan!" Mizki stated while taking off her shoes.

"I'll see you girls later!" She said while walking outside.

"Bye!" They called.

"Mizki, Yuki, the tea is ready!" Kiyoteru called from his garden.

The two girls went to the backyard and stared at it in awe. There was every type of flower imaginanable. The way Kiyoteru had organized them made it look like a paradise.

"Wow…" Mizki said forgetting how big her friend was on flowers. "This place is beautiful."

"It's not really. There are some places that are much more beautiful." Kiyoteru said picking two blossoming flowers and handing them to the girls. "These are almond blossoms. They mean hope."

The two girls smiled and took them.

* * *

**Well! I think that started well and kind of gives you a bit of insight into Kiyoteru. I'll see you all next chapter. Hopefully It'll be longer. **


End file.
